On Display
by Kovukono
Summary: Life is hard in winter. Especially when you have nowhere to go behind those cold, steel bars. Please R&R, I really do need them this time.


On Display

I—Today there was white from the sky. The people came late today. They always come late every seventh day Mother tells me. She says I am lucky to have her and Father or else I would freeze in the winter. I like winter. When I go into the winter its cold and wakes me up and there are plenty of people around to look at me. I dont know why they look at me but they like to. Sometimes they put their paws through the bars. They have strange paws. Theyre all different colors. Some are purple and some are blue and some are red. I dont know why they are here but I like them.

II—Today there was more white from the sky. Father was unhappy. Father didnt like Mother walking on the pond. Its water he said. You drink it you dont walk on it. He said there was nothing about ice in the travel broshure. Mother said no it was fun to walk on it come out. I tried to walk on it but it was slippery and I fell. I got lost in the middle of the water and couldnt get back to the land. Mother had to come get me. The people were laughing. Mother said dont mind them they dont matter. I dont know why she said that. I like it when they laugh. They seem happy when they laugh.

III—Today there was no white from the sky. Many people came today. Mother said it was hafoff day. She said that when its hafoff day more people come because they dont have to pay as much. I didnt know what she meant by pay and when she tried to tell me I didnt really understand. Father told her stop pretending you dont know any more than he does. She said no I do they give the people who run the park dollars and wisdom. She used to be able to see the entrance from her old home. Father said that wasnt the kind of sense they gave the prison. He always calls it that. I dont know why. I just liked the people. I wanted to go over to them but Father said no never go to the people theyll hurt you. I said they were nice and Father said thats what they want you to think. He told me for the rest of the day how bad people were. He said they took him away from his home and brought him here and that they had kept mother in here her whole life. I asked him whats wrong with here I like it here and he didnt answer. I think theyre nice because if they didnt bring him here he wouldnt have Mother and me. They look like theyre nice. They act like they like me so Ill like them too.

IV—Today I tried to go to the people. Some of them stepped away when I went to the bars. Some of them put their paws through the bars. I sniffed them and they smelled good. When I tried to lick them they didnt taste good at all. Some of them began to put their paws down my back like Mother does to me with her tongue. I liked it and came closer but I came too close and touched the bars. I didnt like it they were very cold. I made sure I didnt touch the bars after that. Many people came to put their paw on me but no one put their tongue on me like Mother. Father saw me and took me away from the bars and told me to never go there again. I told him they liked me and he said no they do not end of discussion. I think maybe he doesnt like them because he doesnt know them. I told him that and he said thats stupid so I wont say it again because I dont like saying stupid things.

V—Today I couldnt go outside. There was white that was all over the den so we couldnt go out. Mother said there was a blizerd when I was asleep and that that was where the white came from. She called the white snow so I think I will too. Later that day people came to take the snow away so we could go out. I liked the snow and rolled around in the pile the people made. Mother laughed when she saw me and asked if I was trying to turn white. I said Mother we dont call it white we call it snow and she laughed some more.

VI—Today a person called me broot. I was over by the bars again and he came in with the food and his stick and he beat me away from the bars. He said get away from there you little broot. He didnt act very nice. Father said see they are not nice at all and I told you to stay away from the bars theyd only get you into trouble. I went back anyway because I like to see the people. Theyre nice to me especially the boys. You can always tell the boys because they have lots of hair like Father does and the girls have almost none like Mother. Its hard to tell if they have a thing on their head though. The person came in again with another one and beat me back from the bars again with his stick. I think he was a boy but I couldnt tell he was wearing a thing on his head. He hit me hard one time and I didnt like it. Mother came and picked me up and took me back to the den. I heard the person say bob were going to have to do something about that runt. I dont think I like him at all.

VII—Today Mother told me I got the boys and girls wrong. She said that the ones with long hair were girls and the ones with less hair were boys. I feel bad because I was wrong. Mother said theres nothing bad about being wrong everyones wrong even her and Father. I felt a little better after that. I asked her why didnt the boys have long hair and she said because theyre different. There was more snow from the sky. I asked Mother where it came from and she said she didnt know. Father didnt know either. Today a person came in again and he pointed at me and another person began to come toward me but Father snarled at him and they both left. Mother said what have you done do you know what theyll do now. Father said with what theyve done to me I dont care anymore. Mother cried.

VIII—I went by the bars again today but there werent as many people today. I think its the seventh day again but I dont really remember. Mother says it is so it must be. The people come late on the seventh day but I waited by the bars again. The person came in before there were people outside and he picked me up with his stick and put me away from the bars. I went back anyway and he hit me. Father roared at him again and he got out fast. Father made me promise to stay away from the bars today. Today mother cried over me and told me that she loved me and not to worry no matter what happens. I asked Mother whats going to happen and she just cried more.

IX—Today Mother wanted me to stay in the den with her and Father. She was unhappy all day. I tried to make her happy but it didnt work. I wanted to go outside to see the people but Father said listen to Mother just this once it means a lot to her to have you here. He told me he loved me and not to worry and that I would grow up to be a fine lion someday. The person brought food but he just left it by the pond and Father had to go get it. Father told me again to never trust the people. I think I know what he means now. The people outside the bars are nice but the people inside are mean.

X—Today many people came into the den. Two had big metal things. They pointed them at Father and Mother and they made a weird sound. I looked at Father and Mother and they had colors in their legs. Mother said I love you and fell to the ground with Father. The people went to Father and Mother and picked them up and took them away. They didnt seem to see me except to push me out of the way. One person came over to me and held me back with a stick. I told them I didnt want them to take Mother and Father but they didnt listen. I waited for Mother and Father to come back all day but they never did. The people had put some food in the den so I stayed there all day. It was cold and hard without Mother and Father. I miss them.

I—Today they put two lionesses in the den with me. They were asleep and I tried to wake them up. They finally woke up real late and I asked them where Mother and Father were. They told me they werent coming back. I cried when I heard this. From now on I will hate the people. They took away Mother and Father. They dont like me either. Theyre cruel and evil and mean like Father said. I hate them. I hate the ones inside the bars. I hate the ones outside the bars. Theyre evil. All of them. I miss Mother and Father so much and they dont even care. But Ill show them. I have teeth to bite with and claws to scratch with. If any of them ever come near me again Ill hurt them. I will.


End file.
